This proposal aims to give medical students, early in their training, exposure and some experience in the design and conduct of laboratory and clinical research in prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Specifically, the project will provide 25 first and second year medical students each year an opportunity to actively participate in on-going research at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center in basic and applied sciences and clinical oncology as deemed appropriate by the Cancer Education Committee of the institution. Each 8-week student project is closely monitored by a sponsor directly involved in the research. All sponsors are full time members of the attending staff at MSKCC and hold faculty appointments at Cornell University Medical College. In recent years gains have been made in cancer prevention and recognition of the positive effects of early detection as well as improved treatments. However, there remains a great need for innovative, well-designed research in cancer control. Our goal is to play an active part in fostering medical student interest in this kind of research. All projects offered as short research experiences are in the field of oncology. Many focus on basic or applied science. Additional projects are designed to focus on the needs of the public for information through the Cancer Information Service and prevention and early detection programs in the minority community. Completion of this project will aid in achieving the broader goal of stimulating interest among physicians-in-training in oncology research.